Los leones no se pintan
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un secreto muy guardado se revela en la intimidad de su habitación, y al no tener de otra, debe buscar la ayuda de su padre. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí.


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

**Disclaimer**: **_Loki_**_, **Marvel**, **Pop Tarts**, **DC**, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,**_ tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

No creo que haya manera alguna para disculparnos, por lo que mejor así le dejamos, sin excusas ni pretextos. Esto se me ocurrió gracias a un abrazo, ya después sabrán porqué. Más que nada, y de sobreaviso no hay engaño, no me baso en el Universo Cinematográfico de Disney. Están advertidos.

Ásynja significa bebita.

No sé cuando sea posible actualizar, pero intentaremos que sea lo más pronto posible, así que disfruten el nuevo fanfic.

* * *

**Los leones no se pintan.**

**_Capítulo 1:_ **_¿Ingratitud?_

Frigga se hallaba en Vanaheim, visitando a sus familiares y arreglando un acuerdo diplomático a nombre de Asgard. Thor, en vez de acompañarla y prepararse para sus próximos deberes como el nuevo regente, era seguido por sus leales amigos en una cacería que sin duda se extendería hasta un mes, insultando a seres de otros reinos e incitándolos a pelear para tener de qué alardear al regresar a casa. Típico...

No tenía de otra, así que intentando controlar su voz lo mejor que pudo, mandó un mensaje por medio de uno de los sirvientes del castillo. Sólo esperaba que la situación se solucionara de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- La voz resonó en la habitación al abrirse de par en par las puertas violentamente.

\- Padre.-

No se atrevía a alzar el rostro, suficiente era ya el sentirse avergonzado, como para ver la mirada desaprobatoria que le dirigía Odín. Sólo se cubrió más con las sábanas, intentando hacerse más pequeño de lo que ya se sentía...

\- Loki.- Lo oyó soltar un bufido.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?-

No podía creer que su cuerpo se tensaría más, pero el Padre-de-Todos nuevamente le probaba lo contrario. Su padre lo intimidaba sin importar cuántos siglos pasaran, por lo que por su bien tenía qué decirle...

\- Y-Yo...-

Pero no pudo decir más, su lengua plateada le fallaba ahora que más la necesitaba, e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, descubrirse la cabeza y los hombros, cerrar los ojos y rezarle a las Nornas que su problema tuviera solución...

\- Lo-Loki.- Cerró su único ojo y tras sacudir la cabeza lo volvió a abrir, decidido.- Levanta la mirada, Loki. Mírame.- Le ordenó.

Los ojos rojos se alzaron, en ellos se veía reflejado el horror, el asco y la angustia que sentía el joven dios al verse en el espejo esa mañana...

\- ¿Qué... Qué es lo que me pasa, Padre?- Podía oír en su voz cómo aferraba sus esperanzas en el más viejo, como un ancla en medio de una tormenta.- ¿Porqué... mi cu-cuerpo...?- Tragar saliva se le hacía imposible, tanto como respirar.- ¿Qui-Quién...?-

Sintiendo el peso de los años encima, Odín caminó hasta donde su hijo, sentándose a su lado y clavando la vista en el suelo. Aún era muy pronto, pensaba, pero ya no existía manera alguna de seguir ocultando el secreto. Uno bastante grande, que podría traer la ruina a Asgard...

\- No es una maldición, Loki. Tampoco es un hechizo.- Tomó con su mano la barbilla del dios de las travesuras para que se vieran directo a los ojos.- Este cuerpo... eres tú en realidad.-

\- ¿Có-Cómo...?- No podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, debía tratarse de otra cosa. Un reto, un desafío quizás.- ¡No, no! ¡Esto, esto es una prueba! ¿No es cierto? ¡Sólo es eso!- Dijo casi al borde de llanto.- ¡Una prueba...!-

\- No, Loki.- La voz del Padre-de-Todos tenía una tono de fatalidad que lo hacía estremecerse.- Tú no eres de Asgard. No eres... nuestra.-

\- ¿Entonces?- El corazón comenzó a rompérsele en pedazos.- ¿Qué, qué es lo que soy?-

Dirigiendo su ojo a un punto lejano, Odín tomó aire, se enderezó y comenzó su relato, sin ver a Loki...

\- Tu llegada al mundo de los vivos aconteció durante la guerra contra los gigantes de hielo, casi al final de ésta.- El viejo dios se remojó los labios.- Su duración fue tan larga, que ambos reinos se habían debilitado y existían amenazas latentes de que otro más llegara a atacar. Para darle fin, y asegurar ante los ojos de los Nueve Reinos que Asgard no se dejaría intimidar, exigí como botín de guerra el tesoro más apreciado de los jotün, el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Sin éste, Jötunheim no tendría la energía para recuperarse.-

El dios de las mentiras, entre más escuchaba, su mundo se iba perdiendo más y más en las tinieblas. Pero Odín no había finalizado aún...

\- Mas eso no calmó el odio que creció en los jötnar. Hubo muchos intentos de grupos rebeldes de entrar a Asgard y robar el Cofre. Ante el inminente riesgo de que se volviera a reanudar la guerra, tomé una decisión.-

Una mano se posó sobre la cascada de negros cabellos ondulados, haciéndole voltear a verlo cara a cara. Y lo vio en el ojo del Padre-de-Todos le lastimó profundamente...

\- Con un prisionero de guerra, obligaba a Laufey a detener por su propia mano a esos grupos rebeldes, por lo que tuve que exigirle que te entregara o empezaríamos a ejecutar a los jötnar que teníamos en nuestras mazmorras.- Soltó un pesado suspiro.- Para asegurar que Laufey no entregara un señuelo, fui personalmente a recogerte.- Clavó la mirada al suelo.- Eras demasiado pequeña, quizás más que una ásynja.-

\- Entonces...- Loki tragó saliva, ya que las palabras se le dificultaban salir.- ¿Entonces porqué me criaste como a un hombre?-

\- Ocurrió que, mientras te tenía en mis brazos, cambiaste. El color de tu piel, de tus ojos, e incluso tu género. Quise interrogar a tu progenitor pero él, ya no quería saber más de ti. La vergüenza, tanto como monarca como guerrero, no le permitía mostrar más de lo que debía. Te traje conmigo a Asgard con la intención de criarte, no como a uno de nosotros, sino como lo que ibas a hacer, un prisionero de guerra, hijo del enemigo. Mas pasaron los años y Laufey tuvo un varón como heredero.-

\- ¿Un varón?-

\- Sí.- Apretó con fuerza a Gugnir.- Un heredero al trono de Jötunheim.-

No tenía qué explicarlo, Laufey lo había desheredado, cortando todo vínculo con él...

\- Al hacer esto, tu propósito se había perdido y ya no se te podía tratar como un prisionero de guerra. Algunos miembros del Consejo pedían que se te intercambiara, otros insistían en que fueras parte de la servidumbre.- Su ojo se oscureció de pronto.- Incluso, se atrevieron a decir que se te diera una ejecución pública.-

\- ¿Y porqué, porqué no lo hiciste? ¿Cuál, cuál fue la causa?-

Una mano se posó en su mejilla, y su actitud se tornó sumisa de repente...

\- Por más que lo intenté, no podía visualizarte como el descendiente de un enemigo. No podías ponerte de pie sin apoyo de nadie. No podía hacer lo que otros me exigía porque eras inocente de toda culpa. No pude.- Le soltó y volvió a ver al suelo.- Para evitar caer en un conflicto que llevara a una guerra civil, usé la Fuerza-de-Odín para modificar sus memorias, y así te convertiste en el Segundo Príncipe de Asgard. Hubo algunos aesir que quedaron con sus mentes intactas, a ésos les exigí un juramento mágico con el cuál mantendrían el secreto. Nadie debía saberlo.-

Loki se llevó las manos a la boca, de todas las cosas que había escuchado y de las que pasaron alguna vez por su mente, ésta era la que menos quería creer. Porque de ser así, sólo significaba una cosa...

\- ¿Porqué entonces nunca me dijiste nada?- El dolor se fue convirtiendo en un rencor venenoso, acompañado de otros sentimientos negativos que sepultó por muchos años.- ¿Porqué permitiste tantos siglos de burlas, de humillaciones?-

\- Loki.- Trató de poner una mano en su hombro pero Loki no se lo permitió al alzarse de la cama y caminar como fiera enjaulada.

\- ¡No! ¡No pienso escucharte más, Padre-de-Todos!- Se detuvo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.- Ya basta de tantas mentiras.-

Qué nada más significaba para Odín un vergonzoso secreto...

\- Fue por tu bien, Loki.-

-**_ ¿¡MI BIEN!? ¿¡MI BIEN!?_**\- Se echó a reír, amargamente, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.- _**¡SÓLO SON EXCUSAS! ¿¡CREÍAS QUÉ NO ME DARÍA CUENTA, "PADRE"!? ¿¡QUÉ SÓLO ESTABAS ESCONDIENDO TU DEBILIDAD, TU VERGÜENZA COMO GUERRERO Y GOBERNANTE DE ASGARD AL NO PODER MATAR A UN BEBÉ JÖTUN!?**_-

\- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que retorcer mis palabras, Loki?- Odín se alzó también y comenzó a discutir.- ¡Todo lo que hice fue para salvarte! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que nunca te faltó nada y de qué tienes una familia que te ama!-

Una carcajada brotó de la boca de, ahora, la diosa de las mentiras. Si otra hubiese sido la situación, no le daría tanta importancia, pero ahora todo estaba a flor de piel, por lo que no pensó en sus palabras...

\- ¿Qué nunca me faltó nada, eh?- Su rostro se retorcía con una sonrisa macabra y amarga como la hiel.- ¿Acaso estás ciego, viejo estúpido?-

\- ¡Loki!-

-_** ¿¡ACASO NO VEÍAS CÓMO TODOS EN ASGARD ME HACÍAN MENOS!? ¿¡CÓMO TODOS HABLABAN A MIS ESPALDAS, BURLÁNDOSE DE LO DÉBIL QUE ERA CON LA ESPADA Y EL HACHA!? ¿¡SOBRE CÓMO ME HUMILLABAN POR USAR MAGIA, QUE POR MI ORIGEN OCULTO ERA JUSTIFICADO!? ¿¡ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA, ODÍN!?**_-

El silencio que le siguió era tan denso que los sofocaba. El Padre-de-Todos cerró su ojo, y al abrirlo de nueva cuenta, brillaba con determinación...

\- Sí, si eso es lo que piensas.- Golpeó el suelo con Gugnir, haciendo que Loki se inmovilizara.- Qué así sea.-

Una onda de energía comenzó a rodear a Loki y se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer su padre...

\- **_¡NO! ¡NO SERÍAS CAPAZ...!_**-

\- Por tener un corazón lleno de ingratitud, yo, Odín, hijo de Bor, te destierro de Asgard. Te despojo de tu magia, convirtiéndote en mortal, Loki Laufeydóttir, y sólo serás digna de ella y de tu inmortalidad hasta que hayas aprendido la gratitud.-

\- _**¡NOOOOOOO**_!-

Lo último que vio, antes de perder la conciencia, era a su padre adoptivo dándole la espalda y saliendo de su habitación...

**.~o0o~.**

\- ¿Eh?- Abrió los ojos y se levantó con lentitud de lo que pareciera un extraño camino de piedra.- ¿Donde...?- Tras echar un vistazo, se acordó del decreto del Padre-de-Todos.- Midgard, claro.- Quizo echarse a reír, pero la rabia le carcomía las entrañas.- Viejo cobarde.-

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y no era porque no estaba acostumbrado al Bifröst por el cuál viajó incontable veces, sino porque ahora era su cuerpo era mortal. Ella era mortal...

\- _**¡MALDITO SEAS, PADRE-DE-TODOS! ¡RUIN, EGOÍSTA! ¡DICTADOR!**_ -Se cubrió más con la sábana, que era lo único que traía para tapar su cuerpo.-_** ¡OJALÁ Y TÚ, TUS ANTEPASADOS Y DESCENDIENTES SE PUDRAN EN HELHEIM!**_-

Loki siguió gritando y maldiciendo al cielo, hasta que un rugido similar al trueno la acalló. Giró la cabeza para ser cegara por una luz intensa y sentir que algo la golpeaba, mandándola a volar por los aires...

**.~o0o~.**

El conductor se sacudió la cabeza, por suerte para él, el golpe no le causó tanto daño. Pero de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió rumbo a donde creía había caído la persona que se apareciera a la mitad de la carretera...

\- ¡Oh, no!-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_¿Qué será ahora de nuestro dios, ejem, diosa de las travesuras ahora? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, para qué les echo mentiras, pero intentaré traerles otro capítulo en cuanto pueda. Mi hermana me prometió un mazapán si acababa hoy el capítulo, así que con su permiso... ¡Nos vemos! :3_


End file.
